Fairy tales with the beybladers
by darkdranzer
Summary: The Beybladers are replacing fairy tale characters. You are warned though that they will be way OOC.
1. Cinderella

Chapter 1: Cinderella 

Summary: The Beybladers are replacing fairy tale characters. You are warned though that they ill be way OOC.

One day, King George and Queen Jane decided to throw a ball for their son, Prince Kai. Prince Kai obviously protested but he could not disobey his parents and so the message was sent out. However, King George had said that if he found a lover before the ball, it would be canceled. Now, Prince Kai was in love with his friend, a peasent boy called Rei. Rei was in love with another peasent boy called Mystel. Mystel loved Rei too but Prince Kai didn't know. Kai had a very good friend called Tala. Tala was in love with Prince Kai but KAi didn't know. That day, Prince Kai decided to confess to Rei.

" Rei. I ... um... want to... ummmm... tell you... uh... something.", he stammered.

"Okay. Sure Kai but could you hurry up? I'm going to be late for me and Mystels's date."

Kai was shocked and horrified and devistaed. " Uh... nevermind then Rei.", he said.

" OK. Bye Kai!" Rei left.

Kai ran home to his room and started crying. Tala choosed that moment to confess his feelings to Prince Kai.

" What's wrong Kai?", he asked.

" Rei doesn't like me!", he wailed.

" That's okay.", he said," I like you!"

" Really?", sniffed Kai.

" Yup."

Prince Kai realized that he really love Tala, not Rei and said, " I love you too."

So, they went and told King George and lived happily ever after.


	2. beauty and the beast

Chapter 2: Beauty and the Beast

One snowy night, an old man knocked at Prince Brooklyn's door and asked for shelter. Prince Brooklyn let him in being the nice person he is. But Boris, The old man was evil and wanted Brooklyn's riches so he transformed Brooklyn into a beast and said that if someone did not get a person to fall in love with him by the time ' this rose' loses all of it's petals, he will die and all of his treasure's will be his( Boris). Then he left.

Many years later

A young man named Garland was gathering firewood in the woods and got lost by accident. It also started to rain. Garland accidently stumbled across Prince Brooklyn's castle. He knocked on the door.

" What do you want?", asked Brooklyn.

" Um, it's starting to rain so can i stay here until it stops?", he asked expecting the beast to star yelling at him to go away or he'll rip him to shreds or something like that.

" Of course. Be my guest and make yourself at home. It's so lonely sometimes.", said Brooklyn.

Brooklyn showed Garland to his room and Garland went and got some dry clothes on. ( AFTER Brooklyn left so get rid of those dirty thought if anyone had any). During dinner, Garland asked if he really was a beast.

" No.", he replied, " I was originally human but one snowy night, an old man namd Boris came asking for shelter and I let him in. He saw my riches and I guess he wanted them for himself. He turned me into a beast and said that if I don't find a lover before 'this rose' loses all of it's petals, i'll die and all of my riches shall be his."

" I'm sorry", said Garland.

" Nah, it's okay." , said Brooklyn," It's not your fault anyway."

The storm continued for several weeks ( how the heck is that possible? O o ). During that time, They became good friends and eventually, Garland fell in love with Brooklyn. Now, Boris could not have that so he teleported to the castle and accidently stabbed Brooklyn insted of Garland since Brooklyn intercepted his atack. Boris shrugged and poofed away because if Brooklyn dies early, he ( Boris) would stil get his riches.

" No!", yelled Garland," You can't die! I love you!"

A bright light surrounded Brooklyn. A few seconds later, the light dissappered and garland saw a really cute and healthy orange haired boy.

" Who are you?", exclaimed Garland.

" I'm Brooklyn. You broke the spell when you confessed your love for me.", expained Brooklyn," Oh and one more thing... I LOVE YOU TOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

And they lived happily ever after. As for Boris, he got killed by Kai for trying to kidnapp Tala for ransom. 


	3. little red riding hood

Chapter 3 

One day, Tyson's friend, Hilary told Tyson to take a basket of goodies to his poor sick grandfather. On the way, he met a small, hungry wolf called Daichi. Daichi wanted the food and tried to trick Tyson.

" Hey Tyson oh buddy oh pal! Where are you going with that basket of goodies?", he asked.

" To my grandfather's place. Why?", he replied.

Now, Daichi loved Tyson's grandfather 'cause he alway gave him home cooked meals.He couldn't bear to steal his food away and went away to trick some other unfortunate traveler.

" Wonder what that was all about?", said Tyson," Oh well. To grandpa's dojo! And onward!"

Tyson continued on his way to his grandpa and met his lover, Max along the way.

" Mmmmmmmm. What's in the basket Tyson?", he asked.

" Oh just some goodies for my granpa even though he isn't suppose to eat sugary stuff.", said Tyson," Hey! Wait a minute! Why the heck am I even bringing it to him then! Stupid Hilary."

"Let's eat it!", exclaimed Max.

" Sure.", said Tyson," Why not. It's not like gramps will even eat it anyway."

So they ate all the goodies on the way to his grandpa's dojo. When they got there, they pretended they never had any goodies and said justed wished him good health then left for home.

A/N: Does anyone like it? Oh, and if anyone can think of some other fairy tales, do tell me! R&R


	4. snow white

Chapter 4 

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away, a boy called Miguel was born. Miguel was the prince but Queen Ming Ming got jealous of his cuteness( Oo ). She told her hunter, Crusher to eliminate him. He took Miguel to the forest. But Crusher knew it was wrong and couldn't do it.

" Go! Run my prince he said," I can not and will not kill you."

So Miguel ran away. He came across a house and went in. He was so tired that he fell asleep on one of the four beds.

Meanwhile, Crusher returned back to the castle and told Ming Ming that Miguel was dead. She smiled and cheered and sent him away with enough money to take his sister to the doctor and said to him," You do not know what happened to the prince, got that?"

He nodded.

" Good. Now go away!" she ordered.

When he left, she turned to her magic mirror. "Mirror, Mirror on the wall, Who is the cutest one of them all?"

" And the mirror replied," Not you my queen for Miguel still lives, with the Barthez Battelion."

At this, Queen Ming Ming got mad that Crusher had lied to her. "If you want something done, you have to do it yourself." she grumbled. She disguised herself as an old woman and grabbed a basket of poison apples and went to the house.

With Miguel

He had been woken up quite rudely by the owner of the house, Barthez."What are you doing here boy!" he snapped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know this house belonged to anyone. I was tired. Could you forgive me?" said Miguel.

If you want to stay here, you'll have to work for me. You get the empty bed. Now go to sleep. You all have a busy day tomorrow. Then he left.

"Hi." said the girl," I'm Matilda. If you do what he wants,hewon't hurt you."

"I'm Claude." said the boy, "Welcome."

So, for several days, Miguel did all sorts of chores for Barthez. One day, an old lady came with a basket of apples and sold them one. Barthez came back from the bathroom and was hungry. He grabbed the apple and ate it. Obviously, the old woman was Ming Ming with the poisoned apples and so...Barthez DIED! They all cheered and that night, Miguel confessed his feelings for Claude who in turn, turned red and mumbled his reply. And of course, you can guess what he said so I won't say it.

with Ming Ming

Queen Ming Ming went back to her mirror." Mirror, Mirror on the wall, Who is the cutest one of them all?" she asked.

"Miguel it still is for he has not been the one to eat the apple."

Queen Ming got so mad that she had a heart attack and died. Miguel found out and they lived happily ever after in his castle. Well, except for Matilda who decided to travel the world. She eventually found a place to stay but that's another story.


	5. Goldilocks

Chapter 5 

One day, Matilda was hungrey. She spotted a abandoned looking cottage and went in. No one was in there but there were four bowls of porridge. She tried one.

' Too hot' she thought.

She tried another.

' Too cold'

She tried the third.

' It's ok' She finished it. The third bowl was empty. Then Matilda went to explore the house. She got tired and found four chairs. She tried one.

' Too hard' she thought

She tried another.

' Too creaky'

She tried the third.

' Hmmm... comfy...' She sat down and took a break. The fourth chair was broken. After a while, she got up to explore upstairs. She felt tired and looked for a bedroom or a place to sleep. She spotted four beds. She tried the first.

'Too hard'

She tried the second.

' Too lumpy'

She tried the third.

' It's comfy' And she went to sleep. The fourth bed was a total mess. Several hours passed and four people came back and discovered her.

"Hey lady! Who are you!", exclaimed a boy with green hair.

" Sorry but I thought no one lived here!" Matilda exclaimed.

" If you dont have a place to go you can stay here." said the pink haired girl." It gets pretty boring being the only girl here. My name's Mariah. Yours?"

" I'm called Matilda. Thanks for letting me stay."

"No problem. That's Lee (point), Gary (point), and Kevin (point)."

And they lived happily ever after.

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers. Hope you enjoy this one. I don't really like it but oh well. Hmmm, its a bit short...


	6. sleeping beauty

Chapter 6: Sleeping Beauty 

Once upon a time, there was a king and queen who was very unhappy. They had no child. But, one day, the queen gave birth to a child who they decided to called Emily. ( no not out of the blue) They threw a grand party for her and invited 3 fairies. They decided to bestow upon the princess a gift (the fairies I mean). the first gave her intelligence. The second gave her skills. And the third was going to give her wish when…

BOOM!

A wicked sorcerer appeared.

"oh I just love causing trouble!", she cackled. " I'll bestow a gift upon her myself too. On her 16th birthday, she will prick her finger on a spinning wheel and die! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahah…………"

Then she left.

"Oh no!", exclaimed the queen, "whatever shall we do!"

"Don't worry your majesty. We can try and help. third fairy's name can still help………" they turned to her but, ……………..it turned out she had died when the sorcerer came!

The queen burst into tears.

* * *

16 years later

It was Emily's 16 birthday and she was bored and was wandering around the castle. She spotted a tower and went up. When she looked in, she saw a old woman working at a spinning wheel. Emily thought she looked tired and offered to help.

"Why thank you young lady."

Emily finished the spinning or whatever and didn't prick her finger once cause she was very skillful and careful. The old woman was shocked( she was really the sorcerer) and just stood there staring and gaping. The soldiers found him and he obviously got executed. And they lived happily ever after.


	7. The Emperor's New Clothes

Chapter 7: The Emperor's new clothes

Once upon a time, there lived an Emperor called Voltaire Who loved Beyblades. He used a new one every time he battled. But he was tired of his collection cause he had used every one already and nothing new were being made so far. Now two 'clever' men called Bryan and Spencer heard of the Emperor's desire and made a plan.  
They went to the Emperor and told him they were very skilled beyblade makers.(O.o) They told him that the ones they made were special and only those who are really skilled at beyblading can see it(A/N: that also includes use cause if you can' see it, how can you use it?). Emperor Voltaire was intruded. He ordered them to begin immediately.

Everyone was talking about the new beyblade being made and that the king planed to use it at the upcoming choose- the- king ceremony. This year's opponent was Kai Hiwatari even though when Voltaire dies, He'll get the crown if Voltaire doesn't get beaten in battle.

At last, the day came. They gave the king the 'beyblade' who went out to the dish.

"3...2...1...Let it Rip!"

Kai and Voltaire launched their beyblade's.

Tala yelled," He doesn't even have a beyblade!"

"That's right! Emperor Voltaire is disqualified. Kai wins!"

Everyone cheered cause they hated Voltaire. Kai took the throne and they lived happily ever after.

Owari.

A/N: Then how did Voltaire launch anything! I'm weird... anyway... R&R. Wow this is short. Hmmm... i guess it's because i left out alot of the dialoge...oh well...


	8. Three little pigs

Chapter 8: Three little pigs

Once upon a time, there were three little beybladers. The first was called Tyson. He was impatient to practice and get stronger so he could beat his older cousin, Kai. The second beyblader was called Daichi and he liked to eat. The third was called Kai. He was quite rude and antisocial. They all left home to build houses for themselves. Tyson was impatient and built a house out of stones. Daichi wanted to eat and made a house out of sticks. Kai took his time building a mansion out of marble(not the toy).

A mean beyblader was known in the region. He steals or destroys people's beyblades. There was also some rumors that he was very good in bed. His name was Tala. Tala heard of the three new people in town and decided to check them out. He went to Tyson's house first.

"Little boy, little boy, let me in.", said Tala.

"No! Go away!", Tyson yelled.

"Then I'll shatter your house with Wolborg.!", Tala yelled. "Wolborg, ATACK!"

!BOOM!

Tyson's house was in pieces.

"Now, give me your beyblade."

"No Way! Dragoon's mine!" Then he ran away.

Tala shrugged and went to the next house, Daichi's.

"Little boy, little boy, let me in.", said Tala.

"No! Go away! I'm eating right now!", Daichi yelled.

"Then I'll shatter your house with Wolborg.!", Tala yelled. "Wolborg, ATACK!"

!BOOM!

Daichi's house was in pieces.

"Now, give me your beyblade."

"No Way! Strata(sp?)-Dragoon's mine!" Then he ran away.

Tala shrugged and went to the last house(mansion), Kai's.

"Little boy, little boy, let me in.", said Tala.

"Who are you calling a little boy!", yelled Kai, opening the door only to see the hottest guy on earth in front of him(to him anyway).

Tala was at a lost of word and just stared at Kai, the cutest guy he ever saw before.

Finally, Tala asked, "Who are you?"

"Kai. You?"

"Tala."

"Want some vodka?"

"Sure."

Tala went in and Kai poured some vodka for both of them. Then they went talking about stuff for the rest of the day. Before Tala left, both he and Kai decided to tell each other how they felt. And they said it at the same time.

"Kai.."

"Tala.."

"Uh...you go first.", they both said at the same time.

"..."

"..."

Then they both laughed and confessed their feellings for each other ...at the SAME time.

"..."

Why don't you stay the night? We could do something fun(hinthint).", asked Kai slyly.

Tala just grinned.

Buit, they went to Kai's room and had a very pleasurable night.

Owari

A/N: Damn this was short. Hmmm...i wonder why. Oh well. R&R


	9. Hansel and Gretal

Chapter 9: Hansel and Gretal

Once upon a time, there were two twins called Julia and Raul. They lived with their uncle, Romero. Romero lived in a cottage and was very poor. He had a very greedy girlfriend called Judy. Life was hard and they hardly had enough to eat. One night, Julia and Raul overheard Judy saying that they had to find a way to get rid of Julia and Raul. They were hardly making enough money to feed themselves.

"No way!", said Romero.

"We must dear.", replied Judy. " We hardly have enough money left and those children are useless."

"No!"

"Okay, okay. You don't have to yell.", said Judy. " We'll keep the children." Meanwhile, she was thinking 'I'll just get rid of them on my own and he'll never need know.'

When Julia and Raul heard that, they got worried and collected a lot of rocks(1). Then they went to sleep. The next morning, after Romero went fishing (which he hated), Judy took them out to collect berries but they already knew what she was really planing on doing. As they were walking, Julia was secretly making a trail with the stones. While they were picking berries, Judy snuck off. They knew, but pretended then didn't and finished collecting berries. By that time, it was dark so they decided to wait till morning and they went to sleep.

* * *

However, when they tried to find the trail of stones, they found it scattered all over the place. You see, Judy had been very happy and was kicking stones around whistling( even if it was inappropriate for a girl to whistle (2)) therefore, messing up their trail. Julia and Raul ended up wandering around helplessly until they came across a candy house. They were very hungry and was saving the berries to take home. They supposed it wouldn't hurt if they just took a piece of the house.

However, as they were eating, they heard a voice say, "Who's eating my house?"

"Uh, we're really sorry about your house", stuttered Raul.

They discovered it belonged to a kind old man named Mr. Dickinson(sp?). They told him their problem and he invited them in for milk and cookies. He gave them a healthy lunch and sent them on their way telling them how to get back to town(3).They thank him and left. Finally, they reached home.

"Romero, We're back!", Julia yelled.

"Welcome back!", he exclaimed. "I knew you would find your way!".

"What happened to Judy?", Raul asked looking around.

"Oh, I dumped her. Turned out she was stealing all- well, most of the money.", replied Romero.

And they lived happily ever after!

* * *

A/N: This has got to be one of the shortest things I've ever written. It's about a little past one page. --'

1. They just somehow knew what she was going to do. Aren't they so smart? (notice the sarcasm)

2. _shrugs_ that's what my dad says; that a girl shouldn't whistle.

3. Well, he doesn't know where they live, so he could just tell them how to get to town and they should know the way home from there.

4. Why, didn't they just send them back home, no one know. There parents aren't dead. _rolls eyes_


	10. Rapunzel

Chapter 10: Rapunzel

Once upon a time, there was a husband and wife who so desperately wanted a child. One day, the girl, Salima, found out she was pregnant. The husband, Kane, was ecstatic. As the months passed, Salima started craving for some rosemary(don't ask) . They had none but the witch next door, Ming Ming did.

So, one day, when Salima got to annoying, Kane climbed over he fence and gathered a bunch of rosemary. But, Ming Ming found him and got mad. She demanded his child for stealing her rosemary. He had no choice but to agree.

Afterwards, when the child was born, they named her Monica. Ming Ming came and took her the next day. She locked her up in a tower with only a window and had Monica grow her hair long so she could climb it. Years later, while Monica was singing, someone walked by and heard her. He called up to her and managed to befriend her. He went to visit her every day. One day though, Ming Ming found out and cut Monica's hair. Then she gave her a new clean dress and kicked her out of the tower. And she lived with the man, Crusher, happily ever after.

A/N: Yes! I've managed to write something with no dialoge(how do you spell this?)! This is very short though. And the clarify some stuff, Crusher and Monica were twins and Ming Ming didn't know. That or she only took one cause she only demanded for one. And at the end, she didn't want Monica anymore(don't ask why). And i know, Kane and Salima are a weird pairing...

Oh, and another thing, i'm sooooooooo sorry i havent update in such a long time!


	11. three wishes

Chapter 11: Three wishes

Once upon a time, there was a fisherman named Spencer. He lived with his friend Ian. One day, they found this magic fish and it promised them three wishes if they set him free and didn't eat them. They agreed.

Ian said," I wish my nose was smaller and i was taller"

_Done. _

He grew taller and his nose grew smaller.

Spencer said, " I wish that we were more successful with our job."

_Done. _

Ian said, " I wish to be handsome and smart."

_Done. _

Ian turned handsome. (1)

Spencer said, " I wish we were always safe from danger without drawing suspicion to ourselves."

_Done._

Ian said, " I wish Bryan would be nicer to me!"

_Done._

Somewhere far away, a lilac haired boy was struck with a sudden urge to be nicer to a boy named Ian.

Spencer half-moon eyed him.

"What!" He picks on me every time he can!"

Spencer rolled his eyes. " I wish Kai and Tala would have time to visit us more often without creating trouble."

_Done._

Somewhere far away, King Kai and his lover, Tala, suddenly found themselves with free time.

"Let's go visit Spencer and Ian! We haven't seen them in forever!"

"Sure. Why not." Kai replied. "Maids! Prepare us for a voyage."

Then Ian said, " I'm hungry." And he ate the fish.

All his wishes disappeared while Spencer got to keep his because he broke the promise. They weren't very important anyway.

And they lived a normal 'happy' life until they died.

Owari.

A/N: I know it's short. It's mainly dialouge.(sp...) but whatever.

1) Lol. Ian taller and handsome. Can you imagine that?


	12. tortiose ad the hare

Chapter 12: The Tortoise and the Hare

Once upon a time, in a land far away that does not exist, Max the turtle claimed he could beat Daichi, the hare in a race. Obviously, other did not believe him. And so, the next day, they had a race.

At the time of the race, Daichi was confident and cocky. When it started , he shot off. So sure was he, that he would win the race, he took a nap under a tree.

When he woke up, he found out that Max had just passed him. Daichi zoomed off again and passed a field of strawberries. Since we was so confident and all, he sat down for lunch.

Max walked passed after looking at him and sighing. Daichi grabbed an armload of strawberries and zipped past to a tree close to the finish line. He sat down to enjoy his strawberries and didn't even notice Max had passed him until he heard cheering.

Max had just passed through the finish line

Moral: You all know the moral. I don't. Lol.

A/N: This is really short...but it actually folows the storyline! wow! It's a miracle. Lol. R&R.


	13. the Frog Prince

Chapter 13: The Frog Prince

Once upon a time, there was a very spoiled and childish princess by the name of Ming Ming. One day, she was singing and dropped her favorite microphone into a well. She was very upset, when a frog suddenly jumped up next to her.

It said, "If I get your microphone, you'll kiss me."

Ming Ming stared at it in disgust, but said, "Yea fine, whatever—just get me back my microphone."

The frog jumped down the well and came back with her microphone. She took it and immediately ran to the castle leaving the frog behind. Bryan the frog fumed and vowed revenge after she kissed him.

That night, at dinner, there was a loud bang on the door. A guard opened it to reveal a frog. The frog hopped in over to Ming Ming, and demanded that she kiss him. She refused, and Bryan said" we made a deal. I got you your microphone, now you have to kiss me!"

"Ugh! NO way! You're disgusting! And a toad!"

"I'm human!" Bryan screamed "some retarded witched turned me into a frog caue I killed her son or something"

"Fine whatever; this is so gross." She muttered.

She kissed him, and _--poof-- _Bryan appeared normal again.

Then he left promptly not even saying a word to her – not that Ming Ming really cared about Bryan either. She just wanted him gone.

_Owari_

* * *

A/N: I know this is weird… --' whatever. I've got 4 more fairytales to type...and 2 more to write...and then I need more fairytales…so give me stories ok

R&R


	14. Fable:the cruel little boy

A/N: Right. So, this isnt actually a fairytale or a real fable. i had to write i fable to school a while back, and i decided to post this here just b/c. it's kind of funny, and the fable alludes to bryan/rei b/c thats what i had in mind while i was writing it, but i couldnt really outright say it casue they dont know about beyblade XD... lol?yea..it's short...and the last line was added.

on another note, i do have some ohter fairytales written, but nt typed.... .-' too busy with school...i seem to have a neverending supply of projects to do one after another...

but whatever..on to the really short fable, that is shorter then this author note!

* * *

The Cruel Little Boy Who Met a Cat

---------

One day, a young boy was walking home from school when he came across a stray white cat.

The boy hated cats for some reason or another, and kicked it as he walked past.

The next day, the cat was still there lurking around and he kicked it again.

One day, he walked past as usual, and saw the cat, only that it was hurt and beaten by someone.

Though he did kick the cat every time he saw it, it wasn't very hard. In a way, he had sort of become attached to the cat.

He went over to look at it, and on a whim took it home. His mother cared for it, but it died anyway.

The little boy was sad, and after that, found that he actually liked cats, and stopped kicking them.

And then he met this crazy kitty-boy.

---------

Moral: Try new things; you may find you like it.


End file.
